The Stargazer Chronicles
by Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty
Summary: A few random oneshots/poems I've made for no reason at all. Hopefully will be updated more regularly than my other stories... May have some slash; rated T just in case. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Stargaze Singing

He's outside again  
Lying on the front lawn:  
The stars are teasing him--  
At least... he says they do.

They glimmer, free:  
Rainbow specks.  
Clustered or lonesome  
Like city lights in the sky.

He comes inside:  
It's late now.  
I can see early dew  
As it glitters in his raven hair.

I smile to myself,  
But he notices anyway:  
He asks why I'm smiling  
And gets no answer.

Auburn eyes scan my face.  
He leaves without another word  
And leaves me very much alone.  
The stars, I notice, are still shining in his eyes.

I go outside;  
The moon is still out.  
It's midnight  
Or so the bell-tower tells me.

I look to the stars:  
The sky is my brother's hair  
Stars sparkling like dew--  
The stars in his eyes.

I see his face in the sky;  
Stars glittering peacefully.  
Inside I can hear him singing.  
Soon my voice joins his in the stars.

---

This poem was written as a school assignment. We were to write a poem based off of a painting, and I chose the painting "Starry Night" by Vincent van Gogh. It's sort of an AU version of Gaz and Dib's sibling relationship… She seems to actually understand him more, to like him more. I think it was pretty good, and so did my class… Tell me what you think! R legible flames are accepted.

And for those of you wondering why I haven't updated any of my other works… Well, I'm working on it! School is being stupid, but I'm worming time into my schedule to get them updated. I have the next chapter of Talia on the way. I just have to finish it first. xD

--


	2. Chapter 2

[Still not owning Zim. . .

Stargaze Smiling

Dib was watching the stars on the night _she_ moved in next door. Lying on the roof, watching, listening; every time a car drove by he would jump up, hoping to see our father's car pulling into the driveway. None of them stopped. The flow of cars decreased until it was only one car every hour and a half, but time after time he would jump up, staring hard down the street as if this time, a car would bull up into the driveway. No such luck. I even told him that as I sat out on the patio, game sitting safely in my lap as I snacked on leftover pizza. He didn't reply, and I went inside, the Dib-bot informing me that it was almost 11:30pm. An hour later, Dib was still up on the roof, so I joined him.

He was stunned when I joined him but I could tell he appreciated my somewhat kind gesture. He was quiet as we sat together, our comforting silence punctuated by the quiet beeps of my GameSlave. Finally, about ten minutes after I had joined him, I stowed my game in my pocket and stared up at the stars. I didn't have that passion for them like he did, but I tried to contemplate them like he always did. Our silence was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious _vroom_-ing sound, and a grey moving van appeared, coming to a screeching halt at the house next door. Shortly afterwards, a red compact car pulled up behind it, and four people got out. The two older, taller figures rushed to help the movers bring boxes into the house, while the other two figures stood next to the car, nervous.

I looked closer and noticed that the taller of the two was a female; she was about Dib's height and had raspberry-red hair that was tied up in a ponytail on the right side of her head. She was holding hands with the smaller figure, which I assumed was her younger brother. I frowned and looked over to Dib, opening my mouth to ask what he thought about the new neighbors.

Apparently I didn't need to ask, because there was a smile on his face and I could see the image of the girl reflected in his eyes. Corny as it seemed, it was true. I smirked and mouthed the phrase, "You like her?" which he quickly refused, turning his face towards the sky. I smiled to myself and leaned back on my elbows, my fingers tapping the shingles of the roof lightly to the beat of the _Thunder Piggy_ theme song. I stole another glance at the girl to see why Dib had taken a liking to her. Unexpectedly, her eyes locked with mine –icy green and warm auburn- and she smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" I shouted, before I could stop myself. She just gave me her honey-sweet smile before she allowed herself to be dragged off by her brother.

"Gaz?"

Dib had been watching me the whole time, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Did you just welcome someone to our neighborhood?" I was about to answer sincerely ("Yes, I did,") but I thought better of it and pulled my old _Vampire Piggy Hunter_ game cartridge out of my pocket.

"I know you're going to go visit her tomorrow, so give this to her for me." I said, my voice plain and monotone as I avoided his question. He looked at me, suspicious, but I shoved the game into his hand and stood, stretching my arms. "And if you want to flatter her, say something about her smile." I added as I walked away, ready to go to bed. I could tell he was blushing because of the silence and knew that was exactly what he had been planning to do.

[Writing this was like, WTF?

I dunno. I'm not saying I don't like it; I'm saying that it was weird. Or something. Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

[I am owned by Invader Zim, which, in turn, is owned by Jhonen Vasquez.

Stargaze Sorrow

"_I can't believe her. . ._"

Locked up in his room; I can hear muffled sobs. He was yelling, crashing things –his prized possessions, no less. His voice echoes in my mind: "_I can't believe her, Gaz!_" His tone was one I've never heard him use before; so sad, so angry. He's never been so deceived. He loved her and she loved him, but she wasn't here for love –she was secretly on Zim's side even though she wanted to get rid of Zim. . . She wants Earth but she wants Dib; she can't make up her mind so she tries to take both -offers to get rid of everyone but Dib. He didn't understand that someone so perfect to him could turn so evil –he wants to run so he runs home, but there's no love here. Father doesn't care, and I try to ignore him. It's hard, looking into his auburn eyes, so watery and distressed. I'm sort of glad he went to his room.

The doorbell rings; the bell chimes happily and rather loud, followed by my father asking me to get the door. Both disturbances are out of place in such depressing of times. I grunt and go to the door, flinging it open and glowering at the raspberry redhead outside. Unfazed, she sweeps her hair out of her icy green eyes, which I noticed (with pleasure that even Dib would share) were puffy and red.

"I need to talk to Dib." She tells me, voice steady with a hint of desperation that she can't seem to hide. I smirk.

"Frankly, I don't think Dib wants anything to do with you right now. He's been tearing up his room for the past two hours because of what you did to him."

Burn. Big time.

I could tell from the look on her face when I closed the door that the answer I gave her was not the answer she wanted. I smiled to myself and walked away, going upstairs to sit in front of Dib's bedroom door. The sorrow and unhappiness that he was emanating felt so good. My thoughts drifted to stars and depressing things as I leaned against his door, eyes closed. Being an experiment of our father didn't seem so bad after all; I was able to sense peoples' auras and Dib was. . . well, Dib. The little emo reject kid.

I don't know how long I sat in front of his door, but when I opened my eyes I found myself staring up at Dib's ceiling. I looked, rather unfocused, at the plastic glow in the dark stars he had stuck up all over the ceiling as I wondered how I had gotten in here. Finally, I sat up, looking around. He had obviously tried to clean up his room; things were out of place but somewhat put away and I knew he had cleaned in a haphazard, spur of the moment way. I heard footsteps and looked at the door, which was open. Dib entered soon after, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy and red. I felt a stab of guilt; I was supposed to tell him that Magenta had come over. "Dib-"

"You dozed off." He said shortly. "I brought you in here because I couldn't carry you all the way to your room."

I knew this was a lie but hopped off of his bed, nodding my thanks. I walked past him and into the hall, turning to give him one more fleeting glance. "Get better, okay? I want the old Dib back so I can go stargazing with him again." There was an emotion in my voice that I couldn't put my finger on until I had settled down in my room. And then it hit me. I laid my head down on my pillow and faced the wall of my room, replaying what I had told Dib over and over again in my head. And every time, there was no mistaking the sorrow laced within my words.

[Authors' Note:

This whole thing happened a month or two after Dib met Magenta. If you don't know who Magenta is, see the last chapter. And if you haven't figured out by now that all of these are connected somehow, well, you know now.


End file.
